Don't Forget the Mistletoe
by Luciela
Summary: [Christmas oneshot LJ] It's the week before Christmas. Lily's diary may just contain a holiday surprise!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Just a fluffy Christmas story. Enjoy! -Cassie**

**

* * *

**

**DON'T FORGET THE MISTLETOE!**

Friday, Dec 18

Oh, oh, oh. Now I've really done it. Why do I keep doing these things? I am such an idiot, I don't even deserve to breathe. It's all his fault, of course. It's _always_ his fault. When has it _not_ been his fault? Let me think; never. Why do I even listen to him? He is a moron.

I repeat:

JAMES POTTER IS A MORON.

And yet he's so cute.

Saturday, Dec 19

I went to see Professor Flitwick this morning. I knocked on his door for about a year.

He wouldn't answer.

I don't blame him. I wonder if his eyebrows are still neon green?

Later, Saturday, Dec 19

At least they are Christmas-y.

Later, Saturday, Dec 19

I bumped into James on my way to lunch. Quite literally. He sent all of my books flying. We had a swell time chasing after my Transfiguration book (It had sprouted legs on Wednesday).

I noticed he had lots of snowflakes in his hair. It was quite amusing to see him run his fingers through his hair. It made a mini snowstorm from his head.

Unless he just has really bad dandruff.

Sunday, Dec 20

I caught Professor Flitwick in the library this morning. I noted with interest that is eyebrows were now turning a peculiar shade of orange. I must say, I preferred it green. It made him look like a festive gnome.

Now he just looks like a gnome.

Our conversation went something along the lines of this:

Lily: Professor Flitwick, I'm so sorry about the class on Friday I-

Flitwick: It's quite alright, my dear. These types of things happen all the time. If you don't mention it, I won't mention it.

Lily: Your eyebrows change color all the time?

Later, Sunday, Dec 20

Come to think of it, I think he was renting out the book "How to Make the Best of Uniquely Coloured Facial Hair".

I don't think they include eyebrows in any of the chapters though. I can't wait to see how he explains this to the first years on Monday.

Later, Sunday, Dec 20

At the Heads meeting.

James has left to go to Hogsmeade. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend or anything, but we had some emergency shopping to do. I'm supposed to be "covering" for him. Bloody hell.

This is entirely James' fault. We were arguing about the best way to make a Love Potion. I said it was much safer to use three rose petals but James said it had a better effect if mistletoe leaves were added.

I told him that mistletoe led to drowsiness and lust and that could confuse the drinker.

He said that the entire principle of love potions was to make the drinker confused.

I asked him why he didn't just talk to them then, but he didn't get it.

Anyway, he was being stubborn and wouldn't admit he was wrong. I was about to hex him but he ducked so my spell hit the box of Sherbet Lemons on Professor McGonagall's desk. They caught fire.

I am now waiting anxiously for James to return and replace those sweets before McGonagall notices anything.

Later, Sunday, Dec 20

Oh God, McGonagall just came in. She left her hat here. She eyed me so closely I thought I would melt. Finally she asked me:

"Where's Mr. Potter?"

"In…the loo?"

"Why is he _there_?"

What kind of a trick question was _that_?

Later, Sunday, Dec 20

Do you think she'll notice that her Sherbet Lemons turned into Cockroach Clusters?

But for an extra touch of cleverness, we changed the label so it would say "Sherbet Lemons". I just hope she doesn't try to eat them.

Monday, Dec 21

Hm…interesting. It seems that Professor Flitwick's eyebrows have changed colour again. Today, they have turned bright red.

...another Christmas colour!

Later, Monday, Dec 21

I think I might just have pissed myself laughing. Instead of making his ice cube turn into a mouse, Peter Pettigrew has just given himself a long, white, snowy beard. Somewhat like Dumbledore's.

Or Santa's.

We think he might have been holding his wand the wrong way but you never know with Peter.

And on top of that, Sirius has bewitched a Santa hat to follow Peter around all day.

Professor Flitwick just fell off of his chair laughing. His eyebrows are now purple.

Later, Monday, Dec 21

**Lily, are you going home for Christmas?**

_What's it to you, James? And I'm trying to pay attention in class._

**It's History of Magic! Binns doesn't even pay attention in class.**

_What are you talking about! The giant civil war happens to be fascinating._

**Right...so are you going home or not?**

_No, I don't want to go see my sister's boyfriend._

**Excellent.**

_Why?_

_Why is that excellent?_

_JAMES!_

Later, Monday, Dec 21

Good grief, now I can't even fall asleep. I am suffering from a combination of paranoia and insomnia. I wonder why James asked me if I was saying or not. I'm assuming that he's staying. Maybe he's planning on professing his undying love for me.

Hahahahaha…I wish.

Tuesday, Dec 22

Today was the last Quidditch match before the Holidays. Slytherin against Gryffindor. It was spectacular! We beat them 300 to 270. The Slytherin Keeper was no match against James Potter.

Have you ever noticed that James has really nice eyes? Okay, it was kind of hard to see his eyes when he's out there whizzing around on his broom, but I'm sure they are gorgeous. Like chocolate frogs.

Later, Tuesday, Dec 22

I just got a good look at his eyes. And I was right. But before I could decide if there was a hint of grey mixed with all the chocolaty brown, he noticed me staring at him.

"Lily? Why are you staring at my face?"

Should I have professed my undying love for him? It was a perfect opening. Come on, Evans! You can do it!

"You have pudding on your nose."

Later, Tuesday, Dec 22

I disgust myself sometimes. But at least it wasn't a lie.

Later Tuesday, Dec 22

_Alice? If you like a guy but you don't know if he likes you back, should you tell him?_

**If you fancy Potter, just tell him so.**

_No, I was talking about someone hypothetical, Alice. Is it better to put on the catch-me-if-you-can act or just tell him? Does it seem hypocritical to ignore him? Wait, is it even more hypocritical to follow him around?_

**If it's not Potter, then tell your hypothetical friend to piss off.**

_Hey, I can fancy other people than James!_

**Like who?**

_Erm…like…well what about that bloke that received a Quaffle in the head this morning?_

**The bloke from the audience?**

_Yes. What's wrong with him?_

**That was Pettigrew.**

Really. Why am I even friends with her? She has an imagination the size of a pinhead.

Later, Tuesday, Dec 22

To Do:

Wrap presents

Send letter to Mum and Dad. And Penny.

Send a howler to that bloke Penny's dating. The fat one. And maybe a rat too.

Decorate the Great Hall

Stop thinking about James Potter

Go check if Professor Flitwick's eyebrows have changed colours again

Wednesday, Dec 23

Classes officially ended today. A blast of fireworks displaying cheeky messages on the fifth floor marked the beginning of Christmas Break. I thought they were rather festive so I only corrected the grammar in the messages. Some of them were quite funny actually. They made me giggle.

Later, Wednesday, Dec 23

For example: "Professor Flitwick tried to apply purple mascara, but sadly he missed. Offer him your sympathies or a mirror!"

And also: "Professor McGonagall, there's a cockroach in you hair!"

This one however, made me suspicious: "Don't forget the mistletoe!"

Thursday, Dec 24

Bloody hell. What in Merlin's beard happened overnight? The entire school is filled with mistletoe. I am not kidding, there's mistletoe stuffed in the suits of armour, hanging off all the torches, graffitied on all the paintings, stuck to every doorway and passageway and –

EVEN PEEVES IS WEARING MISTLETOE. AND HE IS NOT A SOLID BEING!

Later, Thursday, Dec 24

I am so stupid. Who else could have done this?

…_James Potter_.

Later, Thursday, Dec 24

I've been having quite a good day. In total I have destroyed 324 bouquets of mistletoe so far (yes, bouquets - they are actually tied with little red ribbons).

Set on fire: 112

Ripped: 52

Exploded: 97

Vanished: 20

Pulped: 43

Stuffed down James' throat: 2

Later, Thursday, Dec 24

Oh bloody hell. Now, every time you so much as brush the ribbons attached to the mistletoe, it starts to sing an old muggle Christmas tune: "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus".

Do you realize how impossible it is to not come in contact with any mistletoe when the halls are flooded with them? Ten billion ribbons shrieking their Christmas cheer at you is enough to make you commit suicide.

Where is that bloody James Potter?

Bah Humbug.

Later, Thursday, Dec 24

I found James alright.

I love mistletoe! I love Christmas cheer!

So I was just standing there, in the Common Room. Amidst a sea of green and red mistletoe. That wouldn't shut up for anything. (Trust me, I've tried every spell imaginable).

And James came in, covered in snow. He looked nice. It was a shame I was preparing to rip his head off.

"Oh good you're here. Hang on; don't move."

"James, get back down here! Care to explain all this bloody singing mistletoe to me?"

"Geez Lily. Get in the spirit of Christmas."

"I couldn't care less about the bloody spirit of Christmas."

"No?"

"No!"

"Not even the great traditions? The food, the presents, the stories -"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're standing under mistletoe."

I looked up, and sure enough, there were bouquets of mistletoe on the ceilings as well. Lovely. It's spreading like a virus.

"So? The bloody mistletoe's everywhere, in case you haven't noticed."

"Don't you remember what's supposed to happen when you're standing under the mistletoe, Lily?"

And with that, he laid the gentlest kiss on my lips. It was kind of sweet, and his breath smelled of peppermints and candy canes.

Extremely Early, Friday, Dec 25

It's the most wonderful time of the year! Lalala…

**FINIS**


End file.
